spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-08-27
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Ross Noble, Felicity Ward, Troy Cassar-Daley, Nell Campbell, Guests: Nell Campbell, Ross Noble, Troy Cassar-Daley, Felicity Ward The teams were Alan, Nell and Ross, and Myf, Troy and Felicity. The games played were Know Your Product, Bottom 100, Samplemania, Cover Versions, and The Final Countdown. Official description Episode Thirty One (27/08/2008) Our special guests this week are Australian Country Music singer Troy Cassar Daley, Aussie Comedian Felicity Ward, singer and actress Nell Campbell and hilarious in more ways than one comedian Ross Noble. This episode closes with a video clip from an American actor turned singer turned actor again. It was a hit in the 80's but then that doesn't say much...so were Hammer pants. Myf's Team Australian Country Music singer, Troy Cassar-Daley has been named Entertainer of the Year five times, won a shelf load of Arias, and is the most awarded artist in the history of the Golden Guitars. Troy earned the reputation as one of Australia's finest country performers. He has spent nearly 20 years making music, creating outstanding albums along the way. His latest release is Born To Survive - the best of. To find out more about Troy click [http://www.troycassardaley.com.au/news.html here.] Aussie Comedian Felicity Ward is no longer a new comer to the panel. Her comedic journey began with "The 3rd Degree", a production team that produced a series of stage shows designed to showcase comedic talent of university students. The shows were a big hit at the Sydney Big Laugh and Melbourne International Comedy Festival through out 2004 and 2005. This brought all the right attention, the 3rd Degree cast was commissioned to bring the characters to life for a TV audience. After 8 weeks of writing and countless take out menus, The Ronnie Johns Half Hour show was born. Alan's Team London based singer and actress Nell Campbell started out as tap dancing waitress. It these skills that got her cast in one of the most famous musical theatre productions, The Rocky Horror Show. After her success in bot the theatre and film version, she managed to sign a recording contract with A&M Records, producing three singles. 'Do The Swim' was a moderate hit in 1976, perhaps helped by a live performance on Australian television in which she accidentally exposed her breasts. Then she moved to New York and ran a few nightclubs for the stars in the mid to late 80s. She gained a reputation for turning away stars such as Cher. At least two music videos were shot there, including one for The Notorious B.I.G and one for Dana McCoy. Stand up comedian Ross Noble had his desire to run off to the circus was squashed when he won tickets to see a comedy show and set off a chain reaction. In his stand up shows, he juggles many topics and unfinished stories due to his unpredictable performance style, interruptions from hecklers or because he has drifted off into another surreal conversation. The audience pesters Ross to tell the ending of his unfinished stories. He has appeared on such shows as Rove, The Panel and Thank God You're Here and Triple J. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes